


幸存者16-17

by Cinderella0731



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者16-17

16

 

 

 

Steve睡得正香时，突然一头撞在了车厢的墙壁上，只听咚的一声巨响，他猛地疼醒了。他摸着脑袋叫了一声，一睁眼看见Natasha也歪在一边，警惕地瞪着眼睛，听外面的动静。Steve这下被撞得不清，只觉得头昏眼花眼冒金星，不禁有点生气：“出什么事了？”

 

Natasha伸出食指，做出一个[嘘]的姿势，小声说：“前面不知道怎么了，急刹车。我们爬出去看看。”

 

她指了指上面的天窗，跟Steve点了点头。Steve揉着脑袋摇摇晃晃站起来，心说出去要踢Tony的屁股……哪有这么急刹车的？要害死人呀。Natasha首先轻巧地爬了上去，Steve随后跟上。

 

他俩本来都做好了再来一场硬仗的准备，结果等俩人屏住呼吸趴在车厢上方的时候，却见Tony和Thor都已经下了车，还回头跟他俩招招手：“快下来！我看见大蜥蜴了！”

 

Steve一愣，Natasha转过脸问他：“什么？”

 

“呃。”他眨眨眼睛，从车厢上爬了起来，“一辆车——Tony以前的车。我们下去看看。”

 

他俩也跳了下去，追上了Tony。那人很严肃，板着脸背着枪，穿过路边的几棵树，然后顺着草丛滑了下去。接着Steve也看见了，那辆大蜥蜴正仰面翻在了路边陡坡的下面，看那样子已经废掉了。

 

Steve扭头跟Natasha说：“你呆在这儿，看着我们的车。”

 

他说完和Thor也滑了下去，三个人都举起了枪，慢慢绕着车走了一圈。

 

“……没人，他一定是不小心摔下来，然后跑了。”Steve说道。

 

Tony好生气，大蜥蜴的车玻璃都碎了，身上都是刮痕，一侧车门已经变形打不开，另一侧是被硬生生卸下来的，车里的安全气囊全都弹了出来。他趴在地上，脑袋探进车里看了看，方向盘上有血，已经干了。

 

“操嘞。”Tony啐了一下，“他就这么对我的大蜥蜴？我要一枪崩了他！”

 

“不错的车。”Thor倒是气定神闲，眼中满是赞赏，显然就算大蜥蜴摔成了一堆废铁，他也没有吝惜赞赏，“这是你的？然后丢了？”

 

“就尿尿的功夫。”Tony冷着脸回答，“别问了，丢人。”

 

Steve蹲下来，摸了摸被扔在一边的车门。“这是被整个切下来的，他——或者他们有个好工具。”

 

Tony扬起眉，走过去也仔细看了看。“……卧槽，他还有电锯？”

 

Steve皱着眉想了想。“……这车不大，他有狗，还需要放食物和水，哪还有地方放电锯呢？而且那玩意要充电的，所以他肯定不止这一辆车。”

 

“肯定还有同伙。”Tony笃定地说，“他在车里被困住了，还怎么用电锯切门？总不能是那条狗吧。”

 

这时，Natasha在上面喊道：“Hey伙计们，我发现了一些东西。”

 

Steve答应了一声，回头看看Tony：“……走吧。”

 

Thor正在一边捣鼓什么，Tony不情不愿地站了起来，咕哝说：“气死我了。”

 

Steve安慰地搂了搂他，然后把他推到斜坡上。接着他回头跟Thor说：“走了，这辆车已经没用了。”

 

Thor喊道：“就来！”然后他突然猛地一声大叫，从车后拖出一个东西。

 

Steve和Tony吓了一跳，一起回头看他。只见Thor直接徒手把大蜥蜴屁股上的后视仪给拽了下来，上面还连着电线。

 

“我们需要这个。”他扬了扬那个小小的镜头，“安在肯沃斯身后，它太大了，我们最好能做到无死角。”

 

他话音刚落，大蜥蜴经不起这最后一点折腾，只听一声呻吟，后面的保险杠也脱落了。

 

Tony看着满脸笑容的Thor，面无表情地说道：“……谢了，Thor。”

 

Steve偷偷对Thor比划了一个大拇指，然后跟着Tony朝上面爬去。

 

Natasha正蹲在远处的树下，那里有一具尸体。Steve立即紧张起来，飞快地跑过去，却发现是一只死去的丧尸。他也蹲下来，仔细观察了一下，这只丧尸的额头正中间被穿了个孔，却不是子弹打出来的，因为那伤口平整干净，就好像一把细小的刀子生生穿了过去，连一点多余的血迹都看不到。

 

Tony也跟了过来，他对丧尸还是有心理阴影的，只站得远了一点，问Steve：“是抢我车的那个人吗？”

 

Steve摇了摇头：“不是。但是显然那人也经历了一场恶战，如果他还活着，那也是险胜。”

 

他抬起手，指着右边的树林。Tony顺着他手指的方向看过去，立马吃惊地长大了嘴巴。“Holy……？”

 

只见林子里足足有二十多只丧尸的尸体，难以想象这是靠一个人的力量办到的。Steve和Natasha对视了一眼，两个人站起来，开始走进去检查那些丧尸。

 

Tony抱着枪，离林子远了一点，嘟囔说：“我他妈绝对不进去。”

 

这时Thor抱着一堆电线和后视仪走了过来，一看见这么多丧尸，马上严肃起来。“这是那个人干的吗？”

 

Tony不确定地说：“不是吧……一个人能这么牛逼？他只是个偷我车的小偷，呸。”

 

Thor沉吟了一下，就把那堆乱七八糟的东西往Tony怀里一塞：“拿着，我也去看看。”

 

Tony猝不及防间，怀里突然多了一大堆垃圾，这让他极度不满起来：“操啊，我没说我愿意拿！”

 

Thor钻进了林子里，三个人都弯着腰，一具一具尸体看过去。Tony可不承认自己胆子小，但是他总觉得那些丧尸会突然跳起来咬人。

 

几分钟之后，他们检查完了，就一起走了出来。Tony松了一口气：“怎么样？看出什么来了？”

 

Steve抱起胳膊，皱着眉说：“不知道是好消息还是坏消息……他们最少有三个人。”

 

Tony耸耸肩：“想到了，大蜥蜴里面装不了太多东西的，他还养着狗呢，肯定有别的车或者同伴。”

 

Thor又问道：“你们见到的那个偷车贼，他的武器是什么？”

 

Tony歪了歪脑袋，用力回想了一下：“……好像——好像没有武器？我没看见。”

 

Steve点点头，证实了他的说法。“是的，那人当时没带武器。”

 

Natasha敲了敲耳朵，“现在这个年头，带狗的人可不多了，而且你们还说那是一条大狗？”

 

Tony嗯了一声，比划了一下:“很大，都快到我大腿了。”

 

“那他们可真够有钱的。”Natasha哼了一声，“三个人，一个人用刀，一个用枪，另一个用箭。而且能看出来他们都是作战高手，丧尸身体上的伤口整齐平整，一般人可没这个心理素质，他砍丧尸如切菜。”

 

Tony却没关心这个，他另有重点：“用箭？现在这年头还有人用箭？”

 

Thor抢在Natasha之前，指了指自己的额头，回答说：“用箭的那个可牛逼，全部一招致命，没有射偏的。”

 

Tony没想到那个小偷好像还挺厉害的，不禁有点不爽。他把那堆垃圾往上抬了抬，突然想到了另一种可能：“哎……那会不会是这个人既会射箭，又会砍人，还能开枪呢？”

 

Steve牙疼似地咧了咧嘴：“这也不是不可能，但是这也太全能了，综合考虑，我觉得他们还是有团伙的。”

 

“就跟我们一样。”Thor补充说。

 

几个人默默地接受了这个事实，他们都在想要不要跟那几个偷车贼会和，但是现在并不是个好时机，毕竟明后天他们就要到里士满大学了，无论如何，还是先找到Thor的弟弟才好，其他事情可以在他们生还之后考虑。四个人又分头去四周找了找，并没有发现新的踪迹，于是他们决定暂时放弃这伙人，就回到车上，继续出发了。

 

 

 

 

这天晚上轮到Tony和Steve留在车厢里，Natasha和Thor看守驾驶室。他俩把车厢收拾了一下，Steve一边把干净的衣服叠起来，一边和Tony说：“你紧张吗？”

 

Tony正在玩那两条鱼，听见Steve这么说，就抬头看他：“紧张什么？”

 

Steve耸了耸肩：“所有的事情。去救Thor的弟弟，还有那个不知来头的偷车贼。”

 

Tony歪着脑袋想了想，不太确定地说：“大概吧。也没有太紧张，反正如果没有遇见你，我早就死了，现在多活一天我都高兴。”

 

Steve愣了一下，随即忍不住笑出来：“……你啊，哪有这样的。”

 

Tony做了个鬼脸：“我认真的。其实我也没想到自己可以活这么久啦，果然求生欲是很牛逼的。”

 

Steve把叠好的衣服规整地摞在一边，Tony惊奇地发现他居然还是按照颜色从深到浅排列的。“……靠，你干嘛叠这么整齐，这样让我怎么好意思往外拿。”

 

Steve不明所以：“这有什么不好意思的？”

 

“因为你叠得太规整了！”Tony控诉说，接着他爬过去，指着那堆衣服说道：“我告诉你啊，这样就是白费功夫。为什么呢?”他刚说完，就从中间猛地抽出一件衣服，接着上面的部分应声而倒，落在地上散成一坨。

 

“看？这就是拿完一件衣服的结果。”Tony理直气壮地说道。

 

Steve翻了个白眼，把地上的衣服抓起来，又开始一件一件地叠。“反正我又没什么事做，你喜欢玩那些鱼，我就喜欢叠衣服。”

 

Tony戳了戳他的肚子：“叠衣服多无聊啊，我们玩点别的吧。”

 

Steve看了他一眼：“给你脸上的伤口上药和叠衣服，你选一个吧。”

 

Tony作势要揍他，Steve大笑着接住了Tony的拳头，却没想那人顺势一倒，就躺在Steve怀里了。Tony搂住了他的脖子，往上蹿了蹿，坐在了Steve两腿中间。

 

“我知道我们俩玩什么了，来谈心吧。”Tony坏笑着说。

 

Steve抱着他，身体有点僵硬，胳膊有些尴尬地悬在半空中，放也不是，不放也不是。Tony贴着Steve的前胸，非常干脆地问道：“Steve，你是不是喜欢我？”

 

Steve的脸一下子爆红：“我——谁——你……”

 

“我都知道了，别装啦。”Tony一点都不浪漫地说道。

 

Steve被他搞得要喘不上气，憋了半天才说：“……你怎么这么不委婉？”

 

Tony挤了挤鼻子，坦然地说：“如果不是现在——我是说，如果在很久以前，我是很乐意跟你玩这种心照不宣游戏的。我可以花上好几个月的时间，跟你搞偷偷摸摸的暗恋，你看我的眼神，说话的语气和总是想触碰我的动作，我全都可以当做不知道。”

 

Steve结结巴巴地说：“这……我可没……我没看你！”

 

“你看了。”Tony没什么耐心地摆摆手，直截了当地戳穿了Steve的谎言。“我知道你喜欢我，我又不是傻子。只是我很好奇你的心照不宣游戏要玩多久，毕竟我们剩下的时间不多了，如果在我死之前还没有正儿八经地和你接过吻，那我会气死的。”

 

Steve的脖子和胸口也跟着红了起来：“我……”他底气不足地说道，“我表现得有那么明显吗……”

 

Tony干巴巴地笑了几声。“下次我得随身带个镜子，让你自己瞧瞧你看我的眼神。别挣扎了，我可是情场老手，而你就跟个小菜鸟一样可爱——呃，话说回来，你的表现好像处男啊，你没跟别人恋爱过吗？”

 

Steve立即挺了挺胸，声音微微提高了一点：“当……当然不是处男！”

 

“撒谎。”Tony懒洋洋地说道，同时凑过去，轻轻咬了一口Steve的下巴。“——啧啧，这样你就受不了了呀，我还没真的亲上去呢。”

 

Steve突然看起来很受伤：“……别拿我开玩笑，我知道你不可能喜欢我——”

 

Tony倚在Steve身上，摆弄着他的衣服领子：“为什么这么说？”

 

Steve垂下眼睛，小声说道：“因为你那么好……你是那么大的公司的老板，身边怎么可能会缺少优秀的人呢？我说过的， **如果在以前，就算你遇见我，也很快就会忘记我** 。”

 

Tony笑了一下，抬起眼睛看着Steve，还用手指点着他的嘴唇。“那你是说，你不够优秀吗？”

 

Steve看着Tony，顿了顿之后，没什么底气地回答：“……我不知道。我觉得自己挺好的，但是在你面前又会觉得大概还不够好。”

 

Tony搂着Steve的脖子，咬了一下他的脸蛋儿。“这就对了，你知道为什么吗？因为在喜欢的人面前总会有种莫名其妙的自卑感的，正常正常。”

 

Steve垮下了一点脸：“……谁让你这么自信地给我做心理分析师了。”

 

Tony靠近了Steve，呢喃着说道：“那你说我分析得对不对？”

 

Steve看着Tony的眼睛，又看他的嘴唇，看一眼慌了，就又看回来。Tony低声鼓励他：“你可以亲啊。”

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，露出了粉红色的舌头。Tony闭上眼睛，按下Steve的脑袋，吻了上去。

 

“……你这个蠢蛋。”Tony哼哼着说，“愚蠢，性感，不聪明，又很可爱。”

 

Steve依然不敢抱Tony，他的手像小鸭子翅膀一样张开，被Tony搂着接吻。他口齿不清地说道：“Tony——不……你肯定不会喜欢……”

 

“别像个青少年一样，行吗。”Tony微微分开了他们的嘴唇，喘息着说，“虽然我也很喜欢跟你玩‘你是不是在看我’游戏，但是现在我们时间紧任务重，暧昧期可以往后拖一拖。”

 

Steve呜咽了一声：“……你谈恋爱总是这么直白吗？”

 

Tony对他眨眨眼睛：“不，我以前没有真正恋爱过。”

 

他再次咬了一口Steve的嘴唇，接着不由分说脱下了那人的T恤，然后立即搂了上去，不停抚摸着Steve紧致的肌肉。“别自卑了小蠢蛋，我不是因为全世界没剩下几个人了才会爱上你的……你说过的，你有一点点点点感谢这个世界，因为它让我们相遇。但是你猜怎么着？”Tony蹭着Steve的脖子，轻轻在上面吮吸着，“ **我恰好相反** 。我恨这个世界，因为以前除了爱，我还可以给你很多东西，但是现在，除了爱，我什么都不能给你。”

 

Steve似乎愣住了。Tony看上去有点难过，他苦笑着吐了吐舌头，顺手点了一下Steve的鼻尖。“——不过还好，你不是因为我的钱而爱上我，你爱的是我这个人，对吗？”

 

Steve看着Tony的眼睛，终于慢吞吞地点了点头。

 

Tony搂住了Steve，小声说：“我也是。我爱你，虽然你不太聪明——你可能很聪明，但是比起我来说差远了——但我还是爱你。”

 

Steve慢慢抬起手，不太熟练地拥住了Tony。“你……你以前这样告白，也会有人同意吗？”

 

Tony摇了摇头。“没有，我不经常告白。”他在Steve胸口轻轻划着，动作明明很轻盈，可Steve却感觉仿佛有一只大手猛地抓住了自己的心，然后小心翼翼地捧了起来。接着Tony又低声说：“——不过以前的人不太在意我是怎么告白的，他们……可能没那么爱我吧，我猜。”

 

Steve无奈地叹了口气，然后拉开Tony，慢慢抬起头，试探着浅浅亲吻了他一下。“……你怎么知道我有多爱你？”他喃喃地问道，“别告诉我是你那愚蠢的自信心告诉你的。”

 

Tony在两个人的唇齿间咯咯笑了起来：“不。”他愉快地回答，“是你自己告诉我的。你看我的眼神，为了我做的一切——所有所有的事情。别否认它，好吗？这对我来说很珍贵。”

 

Steve闭上眼睛，终于放下了所有的不安和退缩，一口啃上了Tony的牙齿。他低声赞叹说：“……哇哦，亲吻你就和我想象的一样美好。”

 

他们开始紧张又热烈地开始亲吻对方，而不得不说，Steve的技术差到家了。Tony捧着他的脸，疯狂地把那人亲到喘不过气来之后，便伸出舌头暗示说：“我还可以给你更不错的。要不要试试？”

 

出人意料的是，在这样浪漫而色情的吻之后，Steve居然还是羞涩又坚定地摇了摇头。“不，不行。”

 

Tony差点噎死。他很确定两个人的下半身已经蓄势待发，只要脱了裤子就能来一场酣畅淋漓的车震，但是Steve这个大木头——大蠢蛋——居然敢说 **不要** ！

 

大概是看出了Tony的咬牙切齿，Steve赶紧补充说：“因为我们没有套套……现在都不可能每天洗澡的，没有套套会让你生病的。”

 

Tony立即感觉怒火消了大半。他撅着嘴巴，轻轻扭着屁股蹭着Steve的下半身，然后两个人再次吻到了一起，这次Steve终于试着主动了起来，虽然他技术很烂，可是Tony觉得心跳快到要爆炸。

 

“你真蠢，连接吻都不会。”他甜蜜地抱怨说，同时抓着Steve的手，伸进了自己的裤子里。“真笨呀，你肯定没和别人做过。”

 

Steve啊呜一口咬上了Tony的喉结，那人尖叫一声，终于闭嘴了。

 

 

 

17

 

 

 

Tony可从来没干过这事儿，在两情相悦之后居然不是迫不及待滚上床，而是像两根绳子一样纠缠在一起，平均一秒一次亲吻对方，再说一些莫名其妙的傻话——以Tony的标准来说，这些傻话真的蠢透了，可是他躺在Steve怀里，却乐此不疲地仰起头，和那人接吻，还时不时附和几声。Steve生涩的接吻技巧在一夜之间突飞猛进，最起码他不会像个土拨鼠一样不停地啃Tony的门牙了。

 

两个人还拿出了一个新的笔记本，Steve搂着Tony，歪歪扭扭在扉页上面写上：Tony和Steve的愿望。Tony写下了第一条：想要很多很多套套。Steve写第二条：希望Tony不要发现我没什么经验。

 

Tony啧了一声，一边亲吻Steve的下巴，一边问：“所以你为什么是处男啊？看看你的肌肉！我很确定好多人都想和你做的。”

 

Steve有点尴尬，局促地说：“你……你会介意我没经验吗？”

 

Tony想了想，承认说：“有点。感觉我肩上的担子重了很多，任重道远啊。”

 

Steve掐了一下Tony的屁股。

 

Tony大笑着躲了一下，两个人又吻在了一起。Steve看起来真的很不安，抱着Tony不放手：“……你真的介意吗？我——我其实可以学得很快的。”

 

Tony抬手摸着Steve的头发，浅笑着咬他的舌头。“也不是特别介意啦……但是有点奇怪，你肯定有过女朋友或者男朋友吧？为什么没有上床呢？你有性爱恐惧症吗？”

 

Steve似乎更不安了：“我——我没怎么恋爱过。”

 

这下子Tony真的震惊了，他瞪大眼睛，大叫一声：“怎么可能！”

 

Steve赶紧拉过他，竖起食指：“Shhh……真的，我不骗你。我以前身体不太好，没人喜欢我。”

 

Tony捏着Steve的胸肌，还揉了几下。“胡说！你壮得像一头牛，哪里身体不好了？”

 

Steve撅起嘴巴：“就是身体不好嘛……我以前又瘦又小，青春期的时候没有女孩儿愿意看我，只有我的好朋友不会嫌弃我。”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，意识到Steve说的是真的。他立即觉得自己爱心泛滥了，马上抱住Steve安慰他：“哦宝贝，她们看不到你有多好！她们瞎了！”

 

Steve噗地笑了出来：“也不是啦……没人会喜欢弱鸡的，我那个时候真的太瘦了，脾气还倔，除了我朋友，没人愿意搭理我。”

 

Tony搂着Steve，再次忍不住亲吻他红红的嘴巴。“唔……不管怎么说，你是我的了，那些人想反悔也没用啦。放心吧，我会好好教你的，有我在，保证爽死你的。”

 

Steve嘴硬说：“我也不是一点都不懂……我只是没经验。我还知道要套套呢，还要前戏。”

 

Tony哧哧哧地贱笑：“嗯，懂得真多。”

 

Steve拖长了音：“不—准—嘲—笑—我——”

 

Tony咂咂嘴：“好好好，不嘲笑。哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

Steve气恼地一翻身，不得要领地把Tony压在身下，妄想用体力征服他。俩人少儿不宜地闹了一会儿，Tony突然见Steve脸色通红的样子，不禁有点奇怪：“你怎么啦？”

 

Steve更害羞了：“……这样就算前戏了吧。”

 

Tony呃了一声，心说哪有这么纯洁的前戏啊，处男就是单纯。不过他舍不得打击Steve，就抬起胳膊搂过他的脖子，鼓励说：“差不多吧……以后我教你更高级的前戏，那个更刺激。”

 

Steve看起来有点期待：“那我们什么时候开始学习？”

 

“……抢到套套之后啦！”Tony捏了捏Steve的脸。

 

 

 

不过Tony还算好心，他们俩闹了大半夜，最后他用手给Steve示意了怎么来手活，那人果然被捏捏阴茎就爽得说不出话来，还无师自通地一直用前端磨蹭Tony的穴口。最后Tony用臀瓣夹着Steve的阴茎，带着他找了一下感觉，那人果然是好久没解决了，只蹭了几下，就射了Tony一屁股，还有很多都射在Tony的后背上。这下Steve的全身都红了，低着头用纸把Tony的后背擦干净，又去擦臀缝里面的精液，Tony故意发出细小的呻吟声，在Steve扒开他的臀瓣时，他又叫得好大声，肯定驾驶室里都能听见。

 

Steve一直在舔嘴唇，等仔仔细细把那些白色液体都擦干净了，Tony就仰面躺在他身下，张开大腿懒洋洋地说：“现在开始考试，用手给我撸出来。”

 

Steve哦了一声，不太熟练地趴上去，一边和Tony接吻，一边把俩人的阴茎贴在一起，开始慢慢撸动。Tony舒服得直哼哼，表扬Steve说：“你——你学得很快嘛。”

 

Steve没说话，撸得更起劲了。

 

他们就这样折腾到了后半夜，才心满意足地抱在一起睡去。Tony在睡着之前，最后抓了一把Steve的胸肌。“唔……我的。”

 

Steve嗯了一声。

 

 

 

Steve被Natasha进来开天窗的声音吵醒了。天窗一打开，外面的阳光就猛地照进来，Tony缩了一下，在Steve怀里皱起脸嘟囔了几句什么，然后抱着他接着睡。

 

Steve睁开一只眼睛，看Natasha叉着腰低头看自己，脸色很微妙。“……我记得在10个小时之前，你告诉我你俩不是一对儿，”她努力让语气听上去很冷静，“——但是今早我就发现这里到处都是手纸，而你们正光着屁股一起躺在睡袋里。”

 

Steve有点心虚地说：“我——我有说过我们不是一对儿吗？”

 

Natasha冷冷地看了他一眼，转身向外面走去。“五分钟之内把这里收拾好，拜托了，我们待会还要吃饭呢，你们俩可不可以注意一下。”

 

她说完就跳下了车，可能去收拾自己了。Steve深吸一口气，抬起胳膊搭在脸上，挡住了阳光。Tony咕哝说：“……我们非得起来这么早吗？”

 

Steve忍不住笑出了声：“当然，我们每天都起这么早。来吧，起来收拾吧。”

 

他俩又磨蹭了一会儿，然后爬了起来。Steve先把那些手纸都毁尸灭迹了，Tony坐在一边把脏衣服揉成一团，塞在车厢最深处。然后他们打算找一条河，洗一洗之后再吃早饭，结果Thor突然犯了歇斯底里症，只因为Natasha不小心打翻了他的速溶咖啡，他就缩成一团开始尖叫。

 

Natasha吓了一跳，Tony也有点愣神，只听Thor非常愤怒而不讲理地尖叫：“我的咖啡！我想喝咖啡！我——的……”

 

Natasha赶紧把自己的那包递给他，小声说：“抱歉……这个给你。”

 

十分钟之后Thor冷静了下来，他们用一包巧克力豆、一块草莓派和一袋薯片安抚了大块头，而Thor觉得很不好意思。

 

“……真的很抱歉，我突然控制不住自己。”他边说边往嘴里塞巧克力，“离我弟弟的大学越近，我就越焦躁。”

 

“今天下午我们就可以开到里士满了。”Steve坐在他身边，拍了拍Thor的肩膀，“但是我们需要一个计划……现在的主要问题是我们没有大学里的地图，不熟悉地形，进去了只怕不太容易找到食堂。”

 

Thor纠结地抠着手，低着头说：“我弟弟来这里读大学之后，我还没来看过他……他入学时正巧家里有事，所以我也没去过那所大学。”

 

Tony跟Steve示意了一下，就默默跳下了车厢，想开车先带大家找个洗澡的地方。安慰Thor的事情就交给Steve吧，反正那人知道该怎么做。

 

让人没想到的时候，Natasha也跟着他下来了。Tony回头看她不远不近地跟着自己，于是在驾驶室门前站住脚步：“干嘛？”

 

Natasha面无表情地问他：“你干嘛？”

 

“开车啊！”Tony挥了一下手，语气不太好地回答，“我想洗得干干净净之后再去大学里救人……”他没说完，就眯起了眼睛，故作惊讶地问道：“……等等，你也要跟我们一起吗？你知道我们要去干什么吗？”

 

Natasha抿起嘴巴，不太高兴地点了点头。“当然知道，你们早就说过了不是吗？昨晚Thor也详细告诉我了。”

 

Tony倚着肯沃斯高大的轮子，突然来了兴趣：“所以呢？你还打算和我们一起行动吗？”

 

Natasha耸了耸肩：“我现在说退出也来不及了吧。”

 

Tony哼了一声，转身拉开车门，爬了上去。Natasha犹豫了一下，Tony回头跟她说：“愣着干嘛，上来啊。”

 

Natasha白了他一眼，绕到另一边，然后拉开副驾驶的门，也跳了上去。两个人窝在座位里，Tony发动了汽车，头也不转地和她说：“把安全带系上。”

 

Natasha顶他：“你怎么不系。”

 

“因为我牛逼呗。”Tony挂上档，一踩油门，接着猛地一脚刹车，差点把Natasha甩到前面挡风玻璃上。女人立即对他怒目而视：“你他妈——”

 

“Tony！好好开车！”Steve突然在后面敲了敲车厢壁，“别闹，Thor的草莓派被甩掉了，你会弄哭他的！”

 

Steve话音刚落，只听Thor的嚎叫声传来：“我的草莓派——！！！”

 

Natasha也跟着大叫：“你为什么要弄哭他？！”

 

Tony又开始踩油门，给自己辩解说：“我他妈才没弄哭他……”

 

“ **不Steve！我只要掉在地上的这个草莓派！！因为我焦躁，我心情不好** ！！”

 

“Thor，它掉在地上了，很脏……”

 

“还说你没弄哭他！”Natasha抬起大拇指，朝后面比划着，“你这个坏人，就因为我不系安全带，你居然就弄哭Thor，这是人能干出来的事吗？！”

 

“我他妈才没有弄哭他，我只是踩了一下刹车！”Tony猛地打了个方向盘，肯沃斯的轮胎擦过地面，发出尖锐的摩擦声，Natasha一下子倚在了他身上，“开车啊，开车当然会刹——”

 

“ **我的巧克力** ！！”Thor再次怒吼起来。

 

“……操嘞。”Tony咕哝说，“基督耶稣老天爷啊，拜托让他弟弟还活着，不然这日子是没法过了。”

 

Natasha正过身子来， 得意地把脚翘了上去，舒舒服服找了个姿势半躺下来，很坏很坏地说道：“都是你的错，显而易见。”

 

Tony砸了一下喇叭。

 

 

 

因为离目的地越来越近，所以每个人其实都有那么一点点紧张。Thor就不用提了，Steve也因为可以预见的未来而心事重重，午休的时候，他东西都没吃几口。而且现在的坏消息是，他们的口粮又开始捉襟见肘了，便利店里的零食显然不够四个人吃上几天的，他们得想办法搞到更多的食物才行。

 

Tony看出来大家都有点消沉，于是想了想，拍拍手说：“我们大概再开两三个小时就到大学了，不过我觉得还是不要离那里太近？停得远一些，可以先瞧瞧去看看情况。”

 

Steve点了点头，没说话。其实每个人都清楚，探情况又有什么用呢？大学里的情况用脚趾都能想到：丧尸遍地，到处都是腐烂尸体和白骨，那种地方有活人的几率太小了。可是既然已经走到这里，无论如何都要去试试。

 

就在他们沉默地往嘴里塞面包渣的时候，突然听见驾驶室里传来一声细微的滋滋声。Tony一愣，猛地抬起头来，看见其他三个人也是一脸警惕。他跟Steve对视了一眼，就心照不宣地摸过身边的枪站起来，慢慢靠近了驾驶室。车钥匙在Tony这里，下车的时候他们也锁好了门，不应该有人进去啊？

 

Natasha和Thor站起来往车尾走去，Thor拿着自己的武器（锤子），以防那边有埋伏。Tony紧张极了，这辆车是他们的全部，无论如何都不能弄丢。

 

就在他靠近驾驶室的时候，里面突然又传来了滋滋的声音，接着是断断续续的电流声，里面夹杂着一个人不流畅的声音：“有——吗？我是……我的坐标是13……7，能……到吗？”

 

Tony眼睛一亮，猛地收回了枪：“是无线电！”

 

他早就把车里的定位仪摘下来了，现在他们的广播都是要求对方报告自己的坐标，这样主动权就掌握在自己手里了。今天上午都是Natasha在广播，一定是有人听到了。

 

Tony兴奋地拉开车门，跳了上去。他拿起话筒，大声说道：“你好！我们听到你了！但是你那边信号不太清楚，可以去空旷的地方再说一次吗？”

 

过了几秒，那边传来一声回答：“……好——的。”

 

Tony欢呼了一声，对车下露出笑容的三个人大喊：“我们找到了幸存者！太棒了，真的还有幸存者！”

 

这是几天以来几个人听到的最好的消息，有人活着就是希望。Steve着急地说：“让他把坐标位置发过来，我们可以去找他。”

 

Thor突然慢慢收回了笑容：“……那我弟弟怎么办呢？”

 

Tony把GPS模块又接在了车上，一边弄一边说：“无线电信号有距离的，这人一定离我们不远。说不定他是当地人？又恰巧去过里士满大学的话，我们不就有地图了吗？”

 

Thor知道这是Tony哄自己的，哪有这么巧的事啊？但是那是个活生生的人，要视而不见也不太可能。他叹了口气，心事重重地转过身，往车尾走去。

 

Natasha正倚在车厢门上，似乎知道Thor会过来。她安慰地拍了拍Thor的胳膊，小声说：“先看看那人在哪里吧，如果太远的话，我们可以兵分两路，我陪你先去大学看看。”

 

Thor吃惊地抬起头：“……真的吗？”

 

Natasha笑了一下：“真的。”

 

Thor有点不明白Natasha为什么会这么做，他小声问道：“……但是你为什么这么帮我啊？”

 

“……没有特别的理由。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“Steve告诉我，在这样的世界里，努力对别人好，活下去才有意义，所以我猜，现在就是对别人好的时机了吧。”

 

Thor没想到她会这么说，不禁也露出了一个大大的笑容，说：“谢——”  


“Hey！伙计们，我定位到那个家伙了！”Tony突然从车窗中探出头来，大声喊道，“是个好消息，他离我们有20英里，只要偏离航道一点点，就可以接到他了！”

 

Steve站在下面，和Tony的脑袋靠得很近，两个人一起期待着看着Thor和Natasha。Thor张了张嘴，说：“好——好啊。”

 

Tony不想让Thor觉得他们忽略了他，于是转转眼睛，舔着嘴唇补充说：“……Hey，其实去找那个人，也不会耽误去大学的，我保证。而且我已经跟他说了，咱们的目的地是去里士满大学，他答应了。”

 

Thor迎着大太阳，眯缝着眼睛，不相信地问：“真的吗？”

 

Tony肯定地点了点头。“真的，Steve也听见了，是吧？——Steve？”

 

Steve嗯了一声。“对，他说他快饿死了，只要给他吃的，去哪里都行。”

 

Natasha噗地一声，可能觉得有点没礼貌，就赶紧把笑声化成几声干咳。Thor摸了摸头发，似乎觉得刚才自己有点自私了，就不太好意思地说道：“我——我不是说不去救他……”

 

Tony咧开嘴巴，笑着跟Thor说：“那当然了，你是最好的！上车！你来开车，我们速度快点，半个小时就能找到他啦。”

 

Thor抹了抹脸，Steve和Natasha都鼓励地和他对了一下拳，就爬到车顶去了。

 

Thor走到前面，爬进驾驶室里，扭头跟Tony说：“出发？”

 

Tony快乐地对他眨了眨眼睛：“出发！”

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
